


Preparation

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Breeding Stands, Clothed Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Marriage Announcement, Open Relationships, Overstimulation, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Romantic Friendship, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was blinking at the letter, running his fingers back over it and reading it again before grabbing his phone to call Bruce, “Hey, Banner, um, something tells me you're a bit busy right now but, did I just get an invitation to be part of your wedding party? And, um, this follow up information is throwing me off too. What do you mean to clear my schedule for a month? Just, get back to me asap please.”Oh, if he kept this up he was going to be a kept man at the Tower... He tried to shake off the shiver that thought caused and turned his attention back to the rest of his mail. He actually jumped, keyed up and forcing himself to focus on his mail when his phone started calling out 'BB', “He wasn't supposed to send that until after we talked it out...”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 27





	Preparation

Matt was blinking at the letter, running his fingers back over it and reading it again before grabbing his phone to call Bruce, “Hey, Banner, um, something tells me you're a bit busy right now but, did I just get an invitation to be part of your wedding party? And, um, this follow up information is throwing me off too. What do you mean to clear my schedule for a month? Just, get back to me asap please.”

Oh, if he kept this up he was going to be a kept man at the Tower... He tried to shake off the shiver that thought caused and turned his attention back to the rest of his mail. He actually jumped, keyed up and forcing himself to focus on his mail when his phone started calling out 'BB', “He wasn't supposed to send that until after we talked it out...”

Matt snickered, shifting, trying to get comfortable, “Um, so, what's going on?”

“Um, Tony asked me to marry him, and I said yes...”

Matt smiled, “Congratulations! It's about time.”

“Yeah, um, we were discussing how that would work and everything and nothing's really changing there. But um, he made this uh, comment about making sure to pack my favorite toys for the honeymoon...”

Matt laughed, “And of course, you mentioned giving me a call.”

Bruce finally let out a chuckle of a sigh, “Yeah...”

“A whole month, huh?”

Bruce was moving, he could practically feel it through the call, “Yeah, and knowing Tony, um, that will probably extend to 2...”

Matt shivered, “So, Stark brought up anything about just 'buying me out' yet?”

Bruce let out a whine of a chuckle, “He, might have mentioned it. He, likes the idea of keeping you close for... us time. I told him slavery is illegal, and I don't even like giving you last minute calls let alone something anything like that.”

Matt smirked, “We might be able to come to an agreement. After all, you already get my Friday's after work... Could see about a few other designated days. But, this... month thing. What, like, what all is planned with that? Is it just, a vacation and I'm on pager duty whenever you two want to go at it or is it like... What exactly is this entailing here?”

“That's, Tony is the one with the idea of taking you with us. I was, honestly just joking... I knew you'd start clawing the walls if you went on that long of a dry spell though.”

Matt snickered, “Not wrong. I was actually debating wearing myself out or heading your way after reading that. But, I need details here...”

“Knowing Tony? He probably wants to keep you on a shelf to be pulled down any time we feel like going at it... I just, don't see you comfortable with that. Though, I do think you'll like some of the things he's been putting together.”

Matt tapped his foot, not helping the desire to have some fun at all, “Is this, like, a destination honeymoon or what? Because I really don't like traveling.”

“He's, undecided which is Tony for-”

“Whatever his brain decides the second the thought happens,” Matt sighed. “So, is he gonna call me too for details or what?”

“Um, I don't know but- do you want to head over? I'm, I uh, did some snooping and I've found some, stimulating plans he's made in preparations for this.”

“Send me a ride,” Matt grinned as Bruce chuckled, “I'll see you soon.”

-

Matt's brain wasn't fully understanding the room he walked into as he chatted with Bruce, a little too breathy and a lot of turned on until he frowned and turned, “Bruce, are we in a gym?” It looked to be a, very high standing vaulting horse toward the center.

“Not exactly, Tony's been, um, busy. Trying to find different um, restraint systems you might like and are comfortable for prolonged use.”

Matt jumped, hands planted on the 'vaulting horse' and legs swinging over it before he settled on it, “What's this?” His hand ran over the thing protruding up from one of the ends before frowning and slipping down into the gap in the center of the seat he hadn't noticed. “Bruce, what am I seeing?”

“It's, um, a uh, stand... For, um,” Bruce winced as Matt knocked on the guard at the end, “Protecting your ass and pelvic when we want to get um, really rough.”

Matt blinked as it started to click into place as he concentrated and began understanding the different parts and how it was 'off' to him, “This is a breeding stand...”

“Yep,” Bruce shrugged as he stepped back as Matt swung a leg over and pulled himself forward toward the guard, “It, um, is supposedly a Hulk proof breeding stand.”

Matt laid back, shifting and frowning when he really didn't have anything for his arms and legs to rest on, “So, breeding bitch stand then, huh?”

“Um, it's not, active, so it's um, 'storage' mode.”

Matt was grinning, “Um, safewords already programmed into it, or has this been tested at all?”

Bruce chuckled, “Always, safewords will always shut down anything.”

“Um, so, wanna test it out for real?”

“I, uh, would want to wait for Tony on this one. I, uh, we've done a few checks of it to make sure it's durable but we haven't done a full run of it yet.”

Matt was grinning, “So, there's no chance of me getting fucked in this right now?”

Bruce was tapping his foot, the vibrations left Matt trembling, “You're still fully dressed...”

Matt shrugged, “Either way, I'll add it to your tab. So, am I gonna finally get to hear you roar?”

“Oh, this is just too good an opportunity,” Tony's voice made him jump before he heard the clap. Matt jerked, but he didn't get far, his arms and legs where grabbed and spread, his chest suddenly pinned to the padding under him as he panted, “Color Murdock. Now.”

Matt panted out a, “Fuck,” when he realized what had just happened, “Green.”

“Good, big guy. I think it's time for testing.

“Tony, we talked about this,” Matt whined and squirmed at Bruce's voice, “You can't just spring shit like this on people...”

“No, this- this type of 'spring' is fine,” Matt panted, “I'm green big guy. Breed your bitch, like Stark wants to see.”

“I will whistle, big guy...” Oh, there was meaning behind that, Matt didn't know what but Bruce's heart started pounding so fast. “Don't make me.”

“Matt, you're ready for this right?” Bruce stepped close, his over heated skin distorted by the guard as Matt trembled when his pants were grabbed and pulled enough to rip. Oh, he had access... That's all they needed for this was just access. That just make him pant and beg for it. “I'll take that as a yes unless I get a different color.”

Oh, Matt loved the breeding stand... He, he couldn't remember exactly why, just, the growling and panting, the constant heat and desperate pounding and abuse of sensitive flesh, the constant spreading/stretching and the pushing and pulling of heated silk lined steel driving into him. But, by God did he fucking love the breeding stand! He did remember clearly the roar, snapping him back from the sensation hazing his brain, the gushing and frantic squirming against the internal inferno pouring into him in insane spurts. “Murdock, hey, come on, color?”

Matt flinched away, the tap feeling like a hard reverberating slap to the face, “Green.”

The snap sounded like a gun firing next to his ear before his limbs fell, and the trembling started, the heat already fading and leaving him shivering and shaking, “It's alright, it's Bruce, I'm just moving you,” oh the heat was back, that wonderful heat, curling him up and making him tremble as the vibrations moved him toward somewhere soft and warm, and the heat stayed... It always stayed. “We're packing that with us.”

Matt moaned and tried to not but he didn't honestly think he had the stretch to do much except moan.


End file.
